Your lover is my rival
by Kitty's Hope
Summary: I cannot be obsessed with this ill-mannered boy. I will prove him wrong and make him wish he was never born, first off take away his freedom and turn his pampered childhood into a strenuous servitude that will make him wish he was dead, that will teach th
1. Default Chapter

Tamahome/Nakago Tomo/suboshi/tamahome= Miaka/Nuriko Mice: Mitsukake, chiricho, Tauski, Yui, Chichiri Summary Based on Cinderella except the characters are male. Ever wonder about Cinderella (Tamahome's) stepfather's past, and despite the sibling rivalry in the family did the stepbrothers actually care/love him.  
  
The Face of a queen  
  
On the outskirts of Konan a strong wind collided against the side of a dark house awakening its occupants, as the door slowly broke apart. A few servants pressed against the door, while the others led a man toward a door embedded in the floor. Some of the servants smiled at him and ushered him through to safety. As soon as they closed the hidden doorway the front door shattered and men dressed in silver rushed in and searched the house.  
  
"Check outside!!! He has to be here somewhere."  
  
A man covered in gold bellowed.  
  
The sapphire sky darkened to black, as the heavens threw clear spikes against the land drenching the occupants.  
  
One guard raced around the house and noticed a shadow.  
  
"Hey you stop".  
  
The wind hollowed as the soldier violently shoved a slave. The guard watched the man run toward the forest. The warrior put his fingers to his lips and blew until a few of his men showed up.  
  
"He's heading toward the forest, after him."  
  
One guard ran quickly up to the younger man and grabbed his feet causing the other man to fall face first in the ground. He wiped the muddy water from his eyes and saw ten soldiers standing over him. The man in silver armor smashed his elbow into the fallen man's head, and he collapsed.  
  
The guards approached the man grinning as they wrapped some rope around his neck and hands up. The guards threw a long piece over a tree and attached it to the rope around the man's neck. Then three guards came and tugged on the rope pulling the man till his feet could not reach the ground.  
  
The guards laughed as the man's as he swallowed his last breath.  
  
"Protect my family"  
  
After he closed his eyes a figure with seven wings emerged from the heavens and caught the soul, which left the man's body. The being wrapped its wings around him and they flew into to the sky.  
  
A young man was escorted along with his sons into the palace by a battalion of guards. One of the children clung to his father and stared at him with big green eyes.  
  
"Daddy what's happening? Are they going to hurt us?"  
  
The blonde hair man stroked his son's hair and smirked.  
  
"Play your part and they won't." The blonde's blue eyes moved from the boy to a wooden door covered in gold. The guards pulled open the doors and entered a room furnished in gold and rich redwood. The boys cringed and followed the blonde carrying their heads high and watched some nobles talk amongst themselves. The blonde stopped and kneeled to the man sitting on the throne.  
  
"Baron Nakago " 


	2. meow

The rain came down in streams as the water collided against the surface of a carriage. The horses neighed as they ran blindly through the onslaught of pouring liquid. The driver muttered some curses and continued cracking his whip.  
  
The man all of a sudden pulled back the reigns he stroked the horses back and ran up the walkway. Then he lifted his hand and started banging against the door.  
  
He waited a few minutes until an old woman answered the door.  
  
"Is the baron present?"  
  
The woman beckoned the man to enter the manor. The woman gave the man a dry cloth and quickly left. After he finished drying himself, he started stomping his foot patiently waiting for the baron's arrival. A few minutes went by when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Can I help you?"  
  
The driver lowered his head and handed the baron a letter. The blonde tore open the letter and started reading it. The driver watched the many emotions that drifted over the baron's face. The man took a step back when the noble ripped up the document and threw it on the floor. The baron turned around and picked up materials from the desk and tossed them against the wall.  
  
"I understand."  
  
The man shook at the nobles voice and hurried out the door. When he came back the noble still had that wild look in his eye. The old man helped the baron into the carriage once the occupants were seated he climbed onto the horse and took off.  
  
During the two day ride the rain had stopped. When the carriage slowed the noble woke his sons. The children yawn and smiled at him.  
  
Once awake they were escorted into the palace by a battalion of guards. One of the children clung to his father and stared at him with big green eyes.  
  
"Father what's happening? Are they going to hurt us?"  
  
The blonde hair man stroked his son's hair and smirked.  
  
"Play your part and they won't."  
  
The blonde's blue eyes moved from the boy to a wooden door covered in gold. The guards pulled open the doors and entered a room furnished in gold and rich redwood. The boys cringed and followed the blonde carrying their heads high and watched some nobles talk amongst themselves. Some of these elite members of society were either pointing or frowning at the accused man, while the others leered at his godlike physique.  
  
Then a noble with no hair sauntered up to Nakago and pressed his lips close to the blonde man left ear."  
  
"Well is this not a lovely day, eh Nakago? At last you will finally fall from grace like the rest of us."  
  
The blonde was about to retort but the doors burst open and two men entered the room dressed in blue garbs. The older gentleman stood by the door and blew his trumpet; the room went in silence as the other's voice boom through the hall. "Ladies and gentleman our queen has arrived" A young woman wearing tan armor strolled through the doors with catlike grace as she walked in tune with the trumpets beat. Her advisors who nodded followed the young woman to the few nobles who bowed to the queen.  
  
"Bless our queen" 


	3. the facts

A few women approached the queen and kissed her hand.  
  
"Praise her."  
  
The queen smiled politely and continued to stroll down the rugged covered walkway. When she passed the baron her body froze at the cold smile he cast on her. The woman shook off her fear and started climbing up the marble staircase.  
  
On the last step she spun on her heel to face the crowd. The woman formed a fist with her left hand pressed it against her chest. All the people except Nakago repeated this action.  
  
The woman seated herself onto the plush throne and looked straight at Nakago focused all of her attention on the baron who stared at her defiantly. His supple body tensed up as a guard belted him in the stomach. The noble snarled and lowered himself into a kneeling position.  
  
" Rise baron."  
  
In the blonde's eyes the occupants of the room just faded away. In his mind the people were motionless beings who like the pendulum swayed back and forth till the battery went out. He balled his hands into fist, and listened to the sounds bounce off the wall as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Baron I am sorry for your lost, but it is out of my hands."  
  
The whole assembly hushed and looked at the queen.  
  
"Nakago your lover betrayed this kingdom and lost our trust. I should have punished him for his insubordinate attitude. Then again his death saved me the trouble of issuing it. "  
  
His sons' eyes bored into the woman's eyes with fury. The noble turned around and began to casually walk out of the assembly  
  
"How dare you turn your back on me."  
  
The noble stopped in his tracks and faced her as he raised his hand and pointed his finger at the woman.  
  
"You traitorous b*tch. You accused my husband of doing a wrong, but he was innocent. Oh queen of the charlatan's he was not the only one who deceived this country. Do you remember our queen?"  
  
The woman squirmed into her chair and gripped her scepter.  
  
"You murdered your own mother so you could get power. Our great queen Yui believed in giving power to the people, she was about to announce her proclamation in abdicating anyone else in line for rule but she was assassinated.  
  
Her eyes darkened at the revelation, as she raised her hand at the man.  
  
"You killed your mother for a petty ambition. You murdered our queen in order to obtain power. Since you achieved this profound belief you have become a murderous snake. A queen is supposed to have honor and decency. This is the first time in our country's history when someone of your status has tarnished the blood of an angel. You are a disgrace to this kingdom. I hope our God Seiryuu punishes you for this treasonous behavior."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
The guards rushed over and surrounded the man, each of them unsheathing their swords. The baron placed his hand inside of his armor and retrieved an envelope. 


End file.
